


Megalovania

by DeadByDawnlight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Oral Sex, Sans' Magical Tongue, Sticky Sex, Vaginal Sex, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadByDawnlight/pseuds/DeadByDawnlight
Summary: This was a work I had originally posted several years ago on my Fanfiction.net account RandomAccessMemories. I have revamped and polished it up for AO3. I only own Azure Winters. Please enjoy!Much love,-WP♥





	Megalovania

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Megalovania](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463916) by RandomAccessMemories (WarPantDecepticon). 



A cool breeze drifted through her dark hair as Azure made her way through Snowdin to visit her favorite skeleton brothers. Due to an accident while cooking, Undyne had unintentionally burned down Azure's small apartment next door and Azure was now staying with Sans and Papyrus until renovations and repairs could be made. As she stomped off the snow at the doormat, she barely had time to knock before Sans opened the door with a curious look.

"Hey Ozzy! Back from Grillby's already? You've only been gone for a half an hour."

His timing was always impeccable.

A nervous chuckle escaped from soft pink lips. "Well, you see...I wasn't very hungry. But I did bring you and Paps back something." She grinned as she handed him a small bag of carry-out and a large bottle of ketchup.

"Gee, thanks Kid." He had to turn around so she wouldn't see him grin. He knew she hated being called that. It would always get her riled up and she'd tell him all the reasons as to why he's wrong. But this time was different. No yelling. No nothing. Just silence. It worried him.

"Hey Ozzy? You alright?" Turning back around, he was shocked to just see her 5'6" frame just standing there with a slightly displeased frown.

"Sannie, how many times have I told you? I'm in my 20's. Kid is NOT a word used to describe me anymore. We're getting old, y'know? Couldn't stay in a little body forever, right?" With a sultry smirk, she blew past him and went to her shared room with Sans. His room was much cleaner since Azure had moved in with him because she couldn't stand the clutter. _Or his **socks.**_  (How a skeleton could have smelly feet, she'd never know.)

There was now room for her bed in the corner of his room along with a nightstand table.

Left behind and a bit dumbfounded, Sans was left to process her words. She wasn't wrong. She'd gotten curvier; full breasts, round hips, and an ass that made drool pool on his tongue... Curiosity got the better of him as he set the carry-out on the table and followed her into his room.  
Shutting the door behind him, he walked over and sat on the foot of her well sized bed. She had laid down with her face in her pillow, half paying attention but aware of his presence. Looking over her, he saw that her black and blue sweater had ridden up a bit, exposing a small strip of pale, snowy skin. Without thinking much of it he ran the tip of his thumb along the exposed skin of her waist. A small groan interrupted him when he trailed it closer to her stomach.

"Trying to apologize, Sans?"

He grinned and tried his luck.

"Nah, just WAISTing time."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "That was bad, Sans. Horribly punny."

He didn't respond to her but continued to trace patterns on her lower back.

"So. When are you going to start treating me like a grown woman?"

He froze for a minute, unsure of what to say or do until he caught her staring back at him, mischief in her eyes and a shit eating grin on her face.

 _Fine_ , he thinks, _we'll play that game._

Sans leans over her and whispers softly into her ear, "Whenever you're ready for me to do so."

Azure rolls languidly onto her back, straddled still by Sans, confident smirk still in place. A pink blush that had dusted across her cheeks was the only sign of her arousal. "I've been ready for you."

His magic holds her in place for a moment as he dips his head into the crook of her neck, fluorescent blue tongue darting out to taste the sweetness of her skin.

A soft moan escapes from warm, rosy lips as Azure starts to squirm under him, fingertips skimming the back of his hoodie. His hand moves to her waist, pulling up her sweater to just below her breasts. Sliding his fingertips under the silky material of her bra, he starts to gently massage the soft, perky mounds of flesh, making his new lover mewl pleasantly beneath him.

His tongue dips down to her waist, dragging torturous lines down to the waistband of her insulated leggings. He lifts himself up for only a moment to slide the offending garment and her panties down her smooth legs. He doesn't give her a moment to feel embarrassed, quickly moving his head to giver her a slow lap of his thick tongue from the bottom of her slit to that wonderful bundle of nerves that had her back arching up off of her sheets.

Azure's hands find the soft fluff that lines the hood of his jacket and grasp it in a vice grip and that talented tongue delves into her warm cunt, mingled fluids dripping down her ass. Sans takes a moment to glance up at her and isn't disappointed with the sight. Her hair is scattered on her pillows, face flushed and full lips parted in pleasure. Her eyes are closed, so he takes a minute to gaze a little longer right as he sticks the length of his tongue as deep inside of her as he could. She whined loudly, starting to thrust herself into his mouth.

Hey, a guy can _only_ get so erect.

She was warm and tight, dripping all over his tongue. He couldn't wait to fill her with his fat cock and stretch her around him. Fuck, he wasn't going to last too long with her.

Sans replaces his tongue with his fingers, ridges catching on her walls and making her slim legs shake in pleasure.

"That a girl, Oz. Come for me, sweets." He growls out between licks.  
She's close and it takes only a few more swipes of his talented tongue to make her fall over the edge. Removing his fingers and sitting up, Sans uses magic to clean off her fluids off of his hands. She's absolutely beautiful, blurry eyed from a strong orgasm and body flushed a beautiful shade.

Beginning to get impatient, Azure now moves her fingertips to the zipper of his jacket and drags it downwards, revealing a black t-shirt underneath. She slides her palms under it and brushes her fingers against his rib cage, making Sans shiver lean down to nip her lower lip. At her soft gasp, he tilts his chin and slips his tongue into the warm, moist cavern of her mouth. Distracting her with his kiss, he manages to unclasp her bra. He pulls her into a sitting position and breaks their kiss only long enough to remove her sweater and panties.

Sans shoves the waistband of his shorts down over his lengthy member, just as fluorescent blue as his tongue. It's thick and veiny, sporting a slightly pointed tip, dripping with his own form of lubrication. A soft pink tongue wets nervous lips. "Go easy on me, Sanny. I haven't done this with an actual person before."

He chuckles and grabs the base of his swollen cock, giving himself a few sharp strokes before looking back up at her, right eye glowing and tongue licking his sharp canines with a grin. "Trust me, Kid. I've got you."

He pulled her hips up into his lap and rubbed himself against her slickening folds and over her sensitive nub, making Azure sigh and rock her hips gently into his movements. Her hands roamed over the black t-shirt underneath his jacket, settling on Sans' shoulders as he nudges the head of his cock into her warmth.

Without another word, he pushes himself into her tight sheathe, grinding out a breathy "Fuck" before pulling back out to the base and sliding back inside of her. He quickly sets a fast pace, slipping his fat, hardened length in and out of her, their mingled juices dripping onto the bed. With a groan he lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder, filling her at an sharp, upward angle that hit her cervix with each punishing thrust.

He pulls her forward enough to put a hand on the nape if her neck and he leans forward to whisper into her ear. "Do you like to touch yourself when you think of me?"

"Mmm fuuuck, yes Sans! Always.." Azure could barely keep her eyes open, lost in a sea of pleasure. Panting, moaning, and gasping as he explored every nook and crevice inside of her and stretching her in the most delightful way. But this angle had her nearly screaming. Sans had leaned down and licked her lower lip as he continued to thrust. "Ahh fuck... Such a good girl for me. Bounce on my cock, Oz... Nice and fast."

She managed a nod and clawed his shoulder blades, lifting her hips until just the tip of his cock remained inside of her before grinding down onto his pelvis.The sensation damn near made him cum on the spot. "Atta girl. Just like that!"

Sans could feel her start to tighten down on him, and he could barely manage his self control. The constant tightening and spasms were causing him to lose patience with steady pace. He gripped her hips again and his thrusts became frantic and near punishing. "Nngh... Ozzy, come on baby... Come all over my cock for me." He was going to come soon and he wanted her with him. He slid his hand between their bodies and started to rub furiously at her clit, fucking her at a brutal pace. "Come for me..."

He felt her tense and cling to him like a vice. "Yes, Sans please!"

"Agh fuck!" He wasn't able to pull out of her before rope after rope of hot, sticky fluorescent cum stuffed it's way up and inside of her tight, quivering pussy. Sans shuddered and leaned his head on her chest, while she weakly clung to his shoulders to stay upright. Sans' cock softened to a degree but still kept her plugged up with his seed, the thought sending a spike of arousal to his groin.

Through hazy eyes, Azure gazed up at him with big doe eyes and nuzzled his jaw. "Sans... May I have more?"

He grinned and laid her back onto the sheets and gave her an experimental thrust. She practically mewled and his cock jumped in interest.

_Yes, kid... Always yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
